The Reunion
by LabRatsLoverxoxo
Summary: After the Attack the team heads back to the Lab to find Douglas, Chase is do upset Bree has to go and get some Friends but she gets surprised after what she finds out. A bit Of Romance thrown in there is well with the team and old foes.
1. chapter 1

A/N:Hi, This is my first story for Lab Rats yay!!!! And also this story is for Lab Rats actors and everyone who took part in Lab Rats for years of happy,funny, and sad moments. Happy Anniversary Lab Rats. xxxxx

I have this idea that maybe if Lab Rats did continue that they would do something like this (too bad it's over), I am going to continue this xxxx

Disclaimer: Never going to own Lab Rats(sad but true)

Note: Please have in mind English is not my first laungage, you can check in my Profile if you don't beleive me. I know my grammar or puncation isn't the best but I'm working on it. xxx

Anyway now The Story.

Bree's POV

We got back from the mission, We could hear Perry screaming for Douglas to wake up. We all ran downstairs to the Lab, that's when I saw my Dad/Uncle lieing on the ground groaning in pain. "Douglas shouted Skylar" "Gu... guys he's not breathing screamed Chase" "Oh my god said Bree fighting back the tears"

Skylar ran over to Bree wrapping her arms around her "Bree It's not your fault said Skylar" "Ye... yeh it is mumbled Bree" "No Bree it's not, it's my fault I fell in love with Reese said Chase" "No Chase it's not your'e fault said Bree" "Yes it is Bree it always is said Chase storming of" "Chase said Skylar" "Skylar it's fine said Bree, right now I need all hands on deck. Kaz Call 911." "Ah Brenda, we already did said Perry" "Okay well then call them again and btw Perry my name is Bree" "Sure thing Boss said Kaz "Okay Skylar use your superspeed to grab cushions, water, first Aid kit and plankets said Bree" "Yeh, I'll be right on that said Skylar" "Great said Bree" Emm Bree what about Chase said Oliver" "You know what Oliver I'll do that if you monitor Douglas said Bree" "Okay I will said Oliver"

Skylar's POV

I am so proud of Bree, she is so strong,independent and taking it better then any of us. I grabbed everything on Bree's list and superspeeded downstairs to find Kaz on the phone. "Ah what's going on I asked" "Shushh said Perry" "Well do you want to tell me what's going on" "Ah Paul is on the phone to the Hospital said Perry" "Really Kaz being responsible said Skylar" "Yeh Paul suprised us all there said Perry" "Anyway..Perry, help me move Douglas on to the pillows and blankets said Skylar" "Sure thing Sky said Perry"

Sky I thought, this Woman is crazy.

Chase's POV

This is all my fault, things like this always happen because of me, Everytime we have messed up on missions it's all my fault. Everything is my fault, maybe I should just quit being a Bionic Hero forever.

"Knock Knock said Bree" "Who's there asked Chase" "Well you have to open the doors to find out said Bree" "Fine, doors open said Chase"

Immediately the doors flew open, to see Bree holding a box of Chocolate's.

"Swenders said Chase" "Your favourite said Bree" "Yeh they are said Chase" "So are you okay asked Bree" "Ah sure said Chase sarcastically" "Look Chase I know your'e upset but it's not your fault said Bree" "Yes it is screamed Chase"

Bree jumped up scared of what her Brother might do, there was only one simple solution to it.

"Bree are you sure you're gonna be okay asked Kaz, like travelling on your own" "Yeh guys I'm going to be fine, I'm gone for 3 hours no longer stop over exaggerateing said Bree laughing" "Well text me and call me said Skylar" "I will keep an eye on Douglas and if the hostipal ask his Family will all be togegher soon said Bree" "Very Very soon repeated Bree"

End of Chapter.

Okay so what do you all think, I just had this idea in my head and I've been putting it of for a very long time. xx

Next chapter you can all probaly guess, coming in a day or two (hopefully):)xxxx

Also I apologise for any grammar or puncation mistakes. xxxx


	2. The Finding

A/N: Hello again, I decided to do another chapter today. So here I am today writing another chapter. xx

Disclaimer: Never ever going to own Lab Rats.

Note: I apologise for my grammar and puncation mistakes, just keep with me. And I just noticed in the description on this story I made a mistake I should of said to instead of do. I apologise xxx.

Bree's POV

I said goodbye to everyone but Chase, I wanted to surprise him. I didn't just need Adam and Leo for Chase We all needed them to help us fight, Besides it has been months since I've seen them. Me and Chase haven't seen them since we have joined the new team.

I couldn't decide if I was nervous or happy, yeh I have missed my Brother's but are new team is awesome, we all get on. I mean Oliver and Skylar are practically dating, me and Kaz are taking it slow but we defeintley have something, but then that leaves Chase who just got used by stupid Reese. You know I don't think I'll ever eat Reese's peanut butter cup pieces again.

I climbed on the hyper lift, and remembered the rush you get when you hop on it. I smiled and watched the doors fly open.

When the doors opened no one was in the main hall, I could hear Leo's squeal from the training room. I laughed and used my invisibility.

I tiptoed in and was shocked on what I saw Marcus training with Logan Leo and Adam just stood there giving him dirty look's.

Why was Marcus here I was going to get an answer but right after I scare Leo and Adam

I crept up behind Leo and placed my hand's on his shoulder's.

"Ahhhh screamed Leo"

I appeared again and laughed.

"Haha, Leo you should of seen you're face said Bree"

Leo and Adam spun around there face's turned from angry to over excited.

"Ahh Bree said Leo hugging her" "The one and only said Bree" "Bree said Adam hugging her" "Hey guys, how have you been said Bree" "Good said Leo" "I missed you so much said Adam" "You to said Bree" "I like your Mission Suit said Leo" "Oh thank's said Bree"

Bob walked in and ran over to Bree.

"Bree you came back for me screamed Bob" "Sure.. go with that said Bree"

"Where's Chase asked Adam" "That's the problem said Bree, I need Mr Davenport" "Okay he will be back any minute said Leo" "Okay good, and btw are you crazy said Bree" "What asked Adam" "Well Am I the only one who's noticed Creepy Brow said Bree" "Good to see you to Bree, said Marcus" "Haha said Bree" "Well It wasn't are idea said Adam" "Yeh where not happy about screamed Spin entering the room" "Oh my god Spin said Bree" "Yeh said Spin" "You use to be like to my waist said Bree" "I know said Spin"

"Leo was that you I heard scream said Taylor entering the room" "No said Leo" "Bree screamed Taylor" "Taylor said Bree"

Taylor ran over to Bree they both hugged each other.

The Hyper Lift opened to reveal Donald

"Mr Davenport said Bree" "Bree what are you doing here asked Mr Davenport" "You haven't heard have you said Bree" "Heard what asked Mr Davenport" "It's Douglas and Chase said Bree" "Has he turned evil again asked Marvus smirking" "No said Bree, he's hurt" "Well tell Chase to build a bridge and get over it laughed Adam" "No It's Douglas he's hurt physically said Bree" "Wait Bree, you didn't come here for a visit did you said Leo" "Mr Davenport you haven't told them about Roman and Riker have you asked Bree" "No I haven't, Bree what's going on said Mr Davenport" "Okay I need all eyes and ears on me, then I need all your'e help said Bree"

Everyone nodded, and Mr Davenport, Leo, and Adam looked concerned.

"When we said are goodbyes Me and Chase joined a new team from Mighty Med because the Hostipal got destroyed and then Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar all got there powers, then the people who deystroyed Mighty Med Roman, Riker, and there Sister Reese who by the way used Chase because Chase fell for her. And then I got my Super Powers from the Arcturion, and used them on Rod who is Their Father and then while we where out fighting the Shape Shifters when we got back Douglas was unconscious and now he's in a crictal condition he's nearly dieing said Bree"

"What screamed Mr Davenport, and you have superpowers" "Yeh said Bree" "Is Douglas going to be okay asked Leo" "We don't know, and we also need your help with Chase he's really upset that he got used. And he think's it's all his fault said Bree" "Well It kinda is said Marcus" "Okay first Marcus It's not and second Mr Davenport why the hell is Marcus here at the Bionic Academy screamed Bree" "Bree he's on there team said Mr Davenport pointing to Adam and Leo" "What said Bree" "Yeh said Marcus, I've changed I don't want to kill you anymore laughed Marcus" "Wow Wow... I'm speechless said Bree" "I Know right said Marcus"

"Guys we need your'e help said Bree" "Okay said Mr Davenport, choose who you want to come" "Well obviously Adam and Leo said Bree" "Please pick me said Spin" "Okay so Spin, Adam, Leo, Taylor, Bob, and ... Marcus said Bree" "

Marcus ran over to Bree about to give her a hug but she stopped him.

"Ahh a thank you will do for now said Bree" "Okay then Thank's Bree" "Your'e welcome, oh and Marcus if you so by touch a hair on Chase's head well your dead got it smiled Bree" "Yeh said Marcus a bit scared"

"Okay then come on guys we have to get going said Bree"

Everyone nodded and hopped on the Hyper Lift.

The End (of the chapter) ):

A/N:Okay that's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed and thank you all for all that are following this story and leaving nice comments. Oh and btw More Brase for the next chapter which will be here in a day or two. Xxx


	3. Shape Shifters

A/N: So this chapter is going to be a little more intresting then the last (I hope), By the way if you haven't read The Vacation my other Brase story It would be awesome if you had a chance to check it out. Thank's xxx.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lab Rats.

Bree's POV

It was an annoying and awkward ride in the Hyper Lift, you know it's meant to take seconds and then you're on the main land. But instead we got stuck in the middle of the Ocean and Mr. Davenport was crying like a 2 year old and panicking I had to use my Superpowers to blast the roof of the Hyper Lift. And before the water came pounding in Me and Marcus had to SuperSpeed everyone across the Ocean. On the bright side it was a race and I won.

We grabbed Mr. Davenport's Limo to take us to the Penthouse, when we got there I had the amazing job of introducing everyone.

"Kaz, Skylar, Oliver come in here asked Bree" "Yeh sure hold on Bree, just on to the Hostipal about Douglas said Skylar" "Okay said Bree"

Kaz and Oliver strolled in with a Rake and a bat.

"Um Kaz, Oliver why the hell do you have them asked Bree" "Well to be honest Bree we didn't know who you where going to come back with said Kaz"

"Okay, well Kaz, Oliver this is Adam,Leo and Bob who you already know, then Taylor, Spin and then there's Marcus said Bree" "Oh Marcus the one who tried to kill you said Kaz fist bumping him" "What's up,and I have changed I promise said Marcus" "Sure said Leo sarcastically" "Where's Chase asked Adam, I forgot my punching bag" "I'll go get him said Bree"

Bree's POV

I glanced down to see Taylor and Skylar hugging.And Marcus, Oliver, and Spin talking about Comic Books. Then Kaz, Bob, and Adam talking about Video Games.

"Chase can you come out asked Bree, I've a surprise for you" "Bree go away sasaid Chase" "Oh my god Chase you're Super Intelligence Video Game is here screamed Bree" "What screamed Chase running down stairs" "Ah Chase said Leo" "Leo what are you doing here Adam Ah MARCUS screamed Chase" "Surprise screamed everyone" "Who's responsible for this asked Chase" "Me said Bree" "Bree thank's so much said Chase hugging her" "You're welcome said Bree"

"BOOOOM" "What was that screamed Leo" "ROMAN AND RIKER screamed Skylar, everyone get down" "What why asked Marcus"

But it was to late for an answer, the glass shattered everywhere from the Windows and the Glass Ceiling. Everyone flipped over Chase used his Force Field around him, Leo, Bree, and Adam.

"For that said Skylar" "They struck again said Chase" "Guys look at this there's explosions all over the city said Mr. Davenport" "Guys we all have to go Mr. Davenport go to the Hospital to check on Douglas, the rest of us will go around the city to make sure it's safe said Chase" "Okay said Mr. Davenport"

A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. xx


End file.
